Promesas a la reina
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Riza había tomado la decisión de forma parte del sueño del aprendiz de su padre, lo único que nunca pensó es que Ishval afectara tanto a su corazón. El fuego fue uno de los causantes de las muertes y ese fuego provenía de la investigación de su padre. ¿No era hora de tomar una decisión para hacerlo desaparecer? ¿Él la ayudaría? - Royai / One-shot


El camino hacia la victoria había sido desastroso, aún podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba por toda aquella masacre. Cada tiro que había propinado había sido efectivo, nadie quedaba con vida a su paso y era horrible. Aún podía sentir el olor a quemado, el cual se entremezclaba con el hedor a muerte ¿Se podría quitar alguna vez esa sensación de sus manos? Quizá debería estar orgullosa, gracias a ella habían obtenido la victoria, aquella que su país exigía ¿Y de que había servido? ¿Ese era el sueño que quería seguir esa persona?

Todo a su paso era desolación, el sonido de las llamas quemando la carne de sus enemigos le hacía contener el alento ¿Ese era el camino que deseaba seguir tras la muerte de su padre? No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, no importaba quien estaba en su punto de mira. Si era niño, mujer o un valiente soldado, ella lo mataba sin remordimientos.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, cada puñado de tierra que se acumulaba en sus manos le hacía querer expirar sus pecados. Con delicadeza la dejaba caer sobre ese pequeño niño Ishvalita que había muerto sin razón. Cada parte de tierra que echaba sobre el cuerpo le hacía recordar que al fin y al cabo todos eran personas. Había personas que ansiaban la guerra y otras que simplemente querían escapar de aquella pesadilla ¿Sería ese niño uno de esos humanos que quería simplemente vivir? Las uñas de la rubia se hincaban en la tierra, no le importaba emplear más fuerza de la necesaria en esa tarea. Ni siquiera le importaba que sus uñas sangraran... Aquellos gritos desgarradores querían salir de su garganta pero no iba a hacerlo, no merecía expirar sus pecados...

\- Lo siento - Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de aquella mujer, sus lágrimas eran silenciosas a la vez que una irónica sonrisa escapaba de sus labios. ¿Y ahora debía sentirse mejor? Acarició suavemente la tumba de aquel pequeño niño, no sabía si habría alcanzado el cielo, al menos su cuerpo estaba en el lugar que le correspondía y no en plano campo de batalla como si su vida no fuera importante. Cerró los ojos dolida mientras rezaba por su pequeña alma, aquellos momentos le habían hecho ver lo efímera que era la vida, que un sólo error y todo podría convertirse en el fin de un largo camino hasta la cima. ¿ Cómo era posible que la alquimia que había en su espalda pudiera ser beneficiosa para los demás? En fuego arrasaba, no salvaba vidas.

\- ¿En la tumba de un compañero? - Se escuchó tras ella una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Quizá se había vuelto más dura con el tiempo pero ese gesto cercano sólo podía ser de él. Riza se giró, encontrándose con esa mirada de asesino justamente como la suya.

\- Está todo preparado - La voz del joven aprendiz de su padre le hizo volver a la realidad. Trás encontrarse con él en pleno campo de batalla le había rogado que quemara su espalda, quizá fuera fuerte pero tenía miedo. Por un momento sintió alivio de que el moreno no pudiera ver como sus labios temblaban. Abría y cerraba los ojos intentando calmar aquel pánico que se acumulaba en su espina dorsal. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar ¿No era así?

Aquella pequeña contienda le estaba pareciendo demasiado pequeña, al parecer el alto mando que se refugiaba allí ya se había marchado a celebrar la victoria, por lo que no quedaba nada en el lugar. Riza dejó con cuidado su rifle de francotiradora en un extremo del lugar habian esperado a que el Sol se ocultara entre las montañas para llevarlo a cabo. El alquimista no había dudado en encender algunas velas dentro de la contienda para no ser presos de la oscuridad- No es necesario que hagas algo así, es...

\- Es lo que debo hacer - Dijo la recluta sin mirarle, dejó caer el abrigo negro azabache al suelo mostrando ese uniforme del que debería sentirse orgullosa. No pudo evitar morderse el labio, no quería demostrar que esa niña temerosa seguía en su corazón - Mustang-san ¿Qué cree que pasaría si naciera un nuevo alquimista de fuego? ¿Y si la investigación de mi padre cae en malas manos? ¿Podríamos detenerle? - La rubia dio unos pasos decididos hacia él, agarró su chaqueta con fiereza y enfrentó esa mirada que había intentando evitar desde que se habían visto - ¿Podríamos cargar con otra pesadilla así, Mustang-san? No quiero ser una heroína en tiempos de guerra y una asesina a ojos de los demás - Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, no quería demostrarle esas debilidades que se apilaban en su cabeza. Riza tembló en sus brazos, mientras que ese hombre sólo acariciaba su cabello dorado con suavidad. No fue capaz de corresponder sus palabras, el silencio inundó la contienda mientras las manos de Roy bajaban hasta la chaqueta azulada de su uniforme y la quitaba con delicadeza, ambos se mantenían la mirada mientras la prenda caía al suelo, ninguno dijo nada, no era el momento de hacerlo.

\- Padre - Una Riza de tan sólo trece años asomaba la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta del despacho de su padre. Como era típico en ella llevaba una pequeña bandeja con té y pastas, Berthold Hawkeye era un hombre sumido en su trabajo hasta el punto de olvidarse de comer - Le he traído un poco de té.

\- Riza - Susurró el hombre de forma ronca mientras alzaba la mirada a la única persona que aún conservaba a su lado.- Al fin he terminado mi investigación ¿Qué crees que queda de una persona que ya ha alcanzado su objetivo? Absolutamente nada, ya puedo morir en paz.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensa un hombre que ha alcanzado su felicidad? - Susurró la pequeña sin olvidar cual era la labor que la había traído allí y era alimentar a su padre. Con cuidado dejó la taza de té lejos de sus tan valiosos papeles junto al pequeño plato de pastas.

\- Supongo que sí, aun así me queda algo que hacer. Dime Riza ¿Harías algo por mí? - La mano huesuda de Berthold agarró la muñeca de su hija, la cual dudó por un momento. Su padre había vivido preso de la alquimia durante mucho tiempo, en ocasiones había perdido la cordura hasta tal punto, que olvidaba cual era la realidad y cual no. - Mi investigación.- Dijo haciendola reacionar.- Necesito que la ocultes de todos esos perros del gobierno, si alguien llegara a ella... ¿Sabes que te estoy pidiendo, no es así?

\- Lo haré por usted, padre.- Asintió con firmeza.- Aún así no se porqué yo podría ocultarla mejor que usted.

\- Ven conmigo.- Aquel hombre se levantó, su pelo ceniza caía hasta sus hombros, no le importaba ir desaliñado, no le importaba nada que no fuera su investigación.

La rubia miraba a todos lados, quizá con el tiempo había aprendido a hacer las labores de su difunta madre, sin embargo, su padre no había permitido que siguiera todos sus pasos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras que daban al sótano, una vez allí Berthold encendió unas velas y la hizo sentarse.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Nunca me permites que...

\- Quítate la camisa, Riza. Has accedido a ocultar lo que más ansío, no te echarás atrás ¿Verdad?

\- ¿En mí? - La chica le miró con duda, sus ojos casi miel demostraban el miedo. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer su padre con ella? Riza suspiró, sus mejillas estaban fieramente sonrojadas, jamás se había desnudado frente a nadie, ni siquiera delante de su propio padre por lo que encogió los hombros y dejó caer la camisa blanquecina que llevaba al suelo, dejándose expuesta ante él ¿Realmente le debía algo así?

Las pequeñas manos de Riza se aferraban con fuerza a una pequeña mesa de madera que tenía justo enfrente, encogió un poco la espalda, aquel dolor era abrasador... Era como si su espalda fuera arañada por unas largas uñas. ¿Acaso su padre quería rasgar su propia carne para dejar la alquimia cicatrizada en su cuerpo? Por un momento pudo escuchar como algo chocaba con unos pequeños tinteros de cristal, sin duda aquellas palabras siempre quedarían en su espalda.

Alguna zona era más dolorosa que la anterior, sentía como la sangre caía fieramente por su espalda, intentaba abrir y cerrar los ojos para sopesar el dolor pero era imposible, ¿Sería algún tipo de tortura que la perseguiría por siempre?

\- ¿Estás preparada? - Comentó el alquimista con duda, no estaba muy seguro de llevar a cabo aquella desolada petición. La nuez de su garganta no había dejado de subir y bajar con nerviosismo, iba a usar aquel fuego con la persona que se lo había proporcionado.

Riza no dudó en apartarse de sus brazos, intentando olvidar la vergüenza se quitó aquella camiseta de color chocolate dejando su secreto descubierto y se dió la vuelta. Miró al frente y cerró los ojos.- Ahora Mustang-san.

El chasqueo de la lengua del moreno fue acompañado por el de sus dedos. No quiso pensar en la masacre que iba a cometer, sus ojos oscuros se alzaban para ver como la oscura investigación de Berthold Hawkeye era consumida por las llamas.

Las llamas quemaban su cuerpo, apretó los puños queriendo permanecer fuerte, no quería que él se sintiera culpable de su dolor. Riza apretaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes haciendo que un hilo de sangre comenzara a caer lentamente hasta su barbilla ¿Eso era lo que habían sentido las personas que habían sido abrasadas por el fuego de su padre?

Su cuerpo temblaba, el olor a carne quemada impregnaba sus fosas nasales, aquello era mucho peor que cuando su padre le encargó dicha investigación. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, no podía contener aquel sufrimiento a pesar de que fuera lo mejor para Amestris, por más que se tambaleara debido a que aquel dolor impregnara sus sentidos intentó no caer, de verdad que lo intentó.

La mirada de Roy se oscurecía, con aquel poder había sido capaz de arrasar con muchos de sus enemigos fueran inocentes o no, sin embargo ver como aquella joven con la que había convivido durante años era devorada por las llamas le hizo sentir miserable. ¿Ese era el sueño que quería conseguir? ¿Ese era el precio de alcanzar la cima?

Cuando Riza se tambaleó no dudó en dar unos pasos hacia ella y atraparla entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos fue hacia su abdomen para poder mantenerla entre sus brazos. La cabeza de la rubia quedó apoyada en su hombro a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, mientras que la otra mano del alquimista agarraba su muslo, no podía dejar de mirarla... La hija de su mentor estaba adolorida entre sus brazos a lo que sólo pudo girar un poco la cabeza y depositar un suave beso en su cuello.- Ya está Hawkeye, todo irá bien...

\- G-Gracias Mustang-san - Dijo con voz quebrada propinándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, una que realmente Roy no consideró merecerse.

Ambos se miraron, ya no eran las miradas de unos niños que aspiraban a un sueño, sino de adultos que debían proteger un país. Roy subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la francotiradora y sin pensar en las consecuencias atrapó esos labios que siempre había deseado besar. Sus piernas temblaban, con lo que los dos cayeron al suel semiabrazados, teniendo el contacto del otro.- No voy a volver a fallarte.- Aseguró el moreno aferrando a la chica.

\- Y yo te ayudaré que tu sueño se haga realidad.- Se atrevió a decir la recluta estando entre sus brazos.

Una vez, Berthold Hawkeye estaba apunto de morir, le rogó por la protección de su hija y esta vez le había fallado, no fallaría dos veces.

\- Es una promesa, Riza...

Y con ello se prometió que protegería a su reina, costara lo que le costara.


End file.
